Johnny Trovoada (Terra 1)
Atributos Destreza: 3 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 Int: 4 Vontade: 4 Mente: 5 Infl: 5 Aura: 4 Espírito: 5 Iniciativa: 14 Hero Points: 40 PERÍCIAS: Charisma 5, Martial Artist 3, Weaponry 3, Thief 3 VANTAGENS: Connections: Badhnisia (da Terra 1) (alta), Campeões do Crime (alta), Submundo do Crime (alta), Liga sem Lei (alta), Leadership, Luck, Miscellaneous: Assim como sua contraparte da Terra 2, Johnny é capaz, por dizer a palavra Cei-U (equivalente fonético a "Say, You", ou no bom português, "Diz aí"), de evocar Trovão (que é exclusivo da Terra 2) por uma hora para realizar seus desejos. Ao final da hora, ele deve esperar uma hora antes de chamar Trovão de novo. O Johnny da Terra 2 deve estar desmaiado ou incapacitado de falar para que o Johnny da Terra 1 possa usar Trovão. OCUPAÇÃO: criminoso MOTIVAÇÃO: Mercenary inicialmente, Power Lust depois Riqueza: 2 Equipamento *POLTRONA {Corpo 7, Força 3, Flight 6} A poltrona só foi usada em sua segunda aparição, em Justice League of America 219. Trovão Trovão era o gênio de eletricidade de Johnny. Atributos Destreza: 14 Força: 13 Corpo: 12 Int: 7 Vontade: 7 Mente: 9 Infl: 9 Aura: 12 Espírito: 14 Iniciativa: 32 Hero Points: Especial (*)=Mystic Link PODERES: Awareness 10, Flight* 30, Invulnerability* 15, Lightning* 10, Magic Sense 10, Self-Link (Electrical Control) 8 Sorcery 21 PERÍCIAS: Occultist 10 Bonus: Apesar de ter Self-Link (Electrical Control) sempre ligada, Trovão só causa dano em seres e objetos encostando em seu corpo se assim desejar. VANTAGENS: Iron Nerves, Life Support (completo), Lightning Reflexes, Connections: No Pré-Crise, Trovão tinha outros de sua família de gênios morando em Badhnisia, até mesmo um filho chamado Shocko. Aparentemente, jogados para baixo do tapete depois de Crise. DESVANTAGENS: Catastrófica Irrational Attraction: Trovão deve realizar qualquer desejo dito por Johnny (da Terra 2 ou 1), ao pé da letra, durante o tempo em que ele é evocado, e não deve tomar ações sem ser especificadas por Johnny. Miscellaneous : Trovão retira seus Hero Points de Johnny; Trovão é regrado por certas leis específicas aos gênios (sob descrição do GM), por exemplo, quando ele e Johnny da Terra 2 estavam em Cuba (All-Star Comics #9), Trovão negava realizar qualquer desejo do rapaz se este não o proferisse em casteliano, língua do local. Em Justice League of America #37, quando dominado pelo Johnny Trovoada da Terra 1, ele disse ser um tabu realizar qualquer desejo que incorresse em morte de alguém; Johnny Trovoada desconhecia a existência de Trovão durante suas primeiras aventuras nos anos 40, pois este permanecia invisível. Johnny simplesmente dizia a palavra "Diz, aí" acidentalmente (ele também desconhecia a relação entre a palavra e o gênio) e daí em diante, tudo que Johnny verbalmente desejasse era instantaneamente realizado por Trovão, por uma hora. Terminada a hora, Johnny deve esperar uma hora antes de chamar Trovão de novo. Fatal Vulnerability: água, alcance de 0 APs. Nome real: Yz OCUPAÇÃO: gênio MOTIVAÇÃO: Upholding the Good Riqueza: N/A Origem A história deste Johnny é deveras interessante. Eram os tempos Pré-Crise, onde havia ainda a presença das Terras Paralelas. Em Justice League of America #37 a 38, Johnny Trovoada, que morava na Terra 2, percebendo que vários heróis de sua dimensão tinham contrapartes na Terra 1, resolveu pedir a seu gênio Thunderbolt para encontrar seu sósia. Os dois se encontraram, e o Johnny da Terra 1 afirmou que apesar de também ter sido criado por monges da nação da Badhnisia, não possuía o gênio. Então o Johnny da Terra 1 nocauteou o da Terra 2, e assumiu o comando de Thunderbolt, usando-o para cometer crimes. Ele entrou em conflito com a Liga da Justiça, e ele desejou que Thunderbolt impedisse a Liga de se tornarem heróis. Thunderbolt então viajou no tempo e impediu Krypton de explodir, o que fez com que Superman nunca viesse a Terra. O gênio ajudou um bando de criminosos a surrar Batman logo na primeira aparição, o que o desencorajou a continuar a carreira de herói e relegar-se a ser somente um playboy. Thunderbolt também desviou o raio que deu a The Flash seus poderes; salvou Abin Sur duma queda fatal, de modo que Hal Jordan não pôde herdar o anel e se tornar Lanterna Verde; sabotou a máquina teleportadora de Dr. Saul Erdel, de modo que ele não trouxesse o Caçador de Marte a Terra. Ele também esmiuçou a estrela anã branca que deu a Átomo (Ray Palmer) seus poderes. E de modo similar agiu Thunderbolt e impediu o surgimento de Aquaman, Mulher-Maravilha, Arqueiro Verde e Gavião Negro da Terra 1. A Liga não mais existia. A Terra 1 teve sua história alterada, sendo chamada pelo Johnny vilanesco de Terra A ("A" para alternativa). A Sociedade da Justiça, na Terra 2, deu pela falta de seu Johnny e foi a Terra 1, onde perceberam as mudanças que haviam ocorrido. Os membros da Sociedade, após um insucessivo combate com o Thunderbolt descobriram que ninguém mais se lembrava da Liga da Justiça; ela nunca havia existido. Eles resolveram se disfarçar como a Liga da Justiça, a fim de que quando reencontrassem o Johnny da Terra 1, ele ficasse abismado o suficiente para contar a verdade. Sr. Destino se disfarça como Superman, usando magia para aproximar-se dos poderes kryptonianos; Lanterna Verde (Alan Scott) e The Flash (Jay Garrick) se disfarçam como Hal Jordan e Barry Allen; Alan Scott encolhe Átomo (Al Pratt) com seu anel de modo que ele possa se disfraçar como o Átomo Ray Palmer; Gavião Negro da Sociedade se disfarça como o Caçador de Marte; e o Sr. Incrível (Terry Sloane) se torna Batman. Ao confrontarem novamente Thunderbolt, ele se divide em 6 para lutar com cada herói, mas com o poder dividido, é derrotado. Ele e o Johnny Thunder da Terra 1 fogem de novo. Johnny então deseja que o gênio retorne novamente no tempo, e substítua os membros da Liga no momento quando ganharam seus poderes por seus capangas: Barney Judson torna-se o Átomo, Eddie Orson se torna o Caçador de Marte, Ripper Jones assume o lugar de Superman, Bill Gore se torna o Batman, e Monk Loomis assume o papel de Lanterna verde. Assim é criada a Liga sem Lei. (Ao que me faz pensar: Está certo os criminosos ganharem o poder de Lanterna Verde e Flash, mas como Thunderbolt fez para que terrestres herdassem os poderes de Superman e Caçador de Marte, que são poderes raciais, meramente por troca-los em sua origem? Coisas da Era de Prata. Mas continuando...) A Sociedade da Justiça derrota todos os membros da Liga sem Lei, pois os membros desta Liga não são acostumados com seus poderes. Johnny Thunder da Terra 1 deseja então que se abata sobre a Sociedade um furacão e um terremoto, mas os heróis se safam. Desesperado, Johnny pede que ele seja transportado para a lua com um traje espacial. Como na lua não tem ar, Johnny não poderia dar ordens. Então Johnny escreve no chão da lua para que Thunderbolt crie uma atmosfera respirável, o que frustra o gênio de qualquer tentativa de para-lo. Por tomar informação da Liga sem Lei, a Sociedade da justiça retorna no tempo para consertar as coisas, mas sem sucesso. Algum feitiço de Thunderbolt impedia os heróis de reverter a história a seu curso natural. Mas o ar retirado da Terra para a Lua é percebido por Flash, e a Sociedade vai até a Lua atrás de Johnny. Johnny deseja que Thunderbolt crie 3 monstros capazes de enfrentar o grupo: Medusaman, que transforma seres vivos em madeira com o olhar; Absorboman, capaz de drenar superpoderes; e Repelloman, capaz de refletir qualquer ataque de volta ao atacante. A Sociedade da Justiça e os 3 monstros se enfrentam; os 3 monstros são destruídos, mas toda Sociedade com exceção de Sr. Destino é derrotada. Johnny thunder então ordena que Thunderbolt enfrente Destino. Na titânica luta que se segue, rajadas são trocadas, e Johnny Trovoada é atingido no fogo-cruzado. Ele fica tão apavorado que deseja a Thunderbolt que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. O tempo então se reverte ao normal: Johnny Trovoada da Terra 2 nunca desejou conhecer seu sósia da Terra 1, e vai normalmente ao seu encontro com a SJA. Na Terra 1, a Liga da justiça nunca havia sumido, e os heróis relatam que nenhum crime ocorreu, exceto pequenos furtos por um bandido pé-de-chinelo chamado Johnny Thunder. E somente Thunderbolt relembra a verdade. Apesar de Johnny Thunder da Terra 1 ter retornado em Justice League 219 e 220, isto são fatos Pré-Crise; não são mais considerados na cronologia. Somente a existência do Johnny da Terra 2 é admitida neste novo universo. Category:Fichas Category:Vilões Category:Pré-Crise Category:Obscuros Category:Terra 1